


My promise to thee is that one day we’ll be free

by EmoWithOddSocks



Series: Rosnali Punk AU [2]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Denali is the best gf ever, F/F, Mentions of Blood, Pastel! Denali, Punk!Rosè, major fluff, mentions of a fight, poor babies just wanna run away together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 15:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30107814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmoWithOddSocks/pseuds/EmoWithOddSocks
Summary: Punk!Rosé goes to pastel!Denali after getting in a fight. Denali wonders why she’s dating an idiot.The second of the Punk AU
Relationships: Denali Foxx/Rosé
Series: Rosnali Punk AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2215479
Comments: 10
Kudos: 52





	My promise to thee is that one day we’ll be free

Sometimes, Denali felt like she worried a little too much. She trusted Rosé of course, hell she trusted her girlfriend with her life. However, on nights like these when she was alone, she couldn’t help but worry about where her Rosie was and if she was safe.

Denali sighed at the lack of notifications on her phone. She’d texted Rosé goodnight over an hour ago and waited for the response her girlfriend always sent back. Denali wasn’t sure what felt worse, how much she missed Rosé or how much she wanted to be held by her. 

One of Rosé’s shirts hung alone in her wardrobe, the black band shirt clearly standing out amongst Denali’s pastel rainbow of clothes. Denali grabbed it and slipped it on, hoping it would bring some comfort to her. She checked her phone again as she crawled into bed and cuddled up to the spare pillow Rosé used whenever she stayed over.   
Eventually Denali was able to drift off into a light sleep, wishing her Rosie was lying beside her.

-  
It couldn’t have been more than a couple of hours later when Denali was woken up by a loud noise from outside of her bedroom window. 

Confused, she ignored it at first not wanting to leave the warmth of her bed. Only when the noise became more frantic did she realise it was in fact a knocking sound.   
Denali rushed from her bed to the window, unlocking it as fast as she possibly could. Sat on the ledge outside was Rosé.

“Hey there Juliet.” 

“Rosie what the hell are you doing on the roof?” Denali grabbed her girlfriend’s arm and pulled her through the window into the bedroom. “Baby you’re bleeding.” 

“Oh yeah, I forgot about that.”

“Rosé! Tell me what happened now. The truth please.” 

Rosé sighed heavily as she shrugged off her jacket and boots on to Denali’s floor. Denali reached up a little to hold her face in her hands, careful to avoid the blood and bruising. 

“I had to fight back, otherwise they would have hurt Mik and Liv. They aren't defenseless by any means but there was a group of guys following us and Liv got scared.” Rosé had only ever cried in front of Denali twice in their time together, once when she admitted small details about her home life, the second just happened to be at this very moment. “I'm sorry Nali, I tried so hard not to disappoint you. I know you hate it when I fight. Now look at me, sobbing in your arms, covered in blood. All because i can’t keep my stupid mouth shut.” She cried harder, pushing her girlfriend aside to sob into her hands.

“Rosie baby.” Denali spoke softly as she pulled Rosé close to her body. “I’m not disappointed. I only got scared because I love you so much. I wanna know that you are a safe baby, when you didn’t text back I thought something really bad could have happened.” Denali kissed Rosé’s hands. 

“You are the single greatest thing in my life Nali. I love you more than words could ever tell you.” Rosé sniffled into Denali’s hair.

They remained their embrace for as long as they could. Every few seconds that past saw them squeezing as close as they possibly could be.

“Let’s go and get you cleaned up Rosie, you’re getting blood in my hair.” 

“Sorry.” 

Letting herself be led into the bathroom, Rosé dropped herself down on the closed toilet seat and pulled her t-shirt over her head. She thanked the god she didn’t believe in that Denali wasn’t bothered about seeing her in just a bra, they’d yet to go further than drawn out make out sessions but Rosé had never been shy about her body. What caused Rosé more bother was the fact she’d lost count of how many times she’d sat in this very spot while Denali fussed over her hurt. Normal couples spend their friday nights out on dates or cuddled up together, not cleaning up blood from a fight one of them stupidly found their way into. 

“Ow.” Her head stung as Denali dabbed a cotton ball of disinfectant over it. On the opposite wall she could see the full mess had been made to her face. A purple ring had begun to blood around her left eye and the strange taste of metal in her mouth had clearly been caused by the split in her bottom lip. “Hate to see what the other guy looks like.” Rosé chuckled briefly before wincing at her lip being cleaned. 

Denali ungratefully came to sit on her girlfriend’s lap, holding onto her bare shoulders so she wouldn’t fall backwards. 

“It’s going to get easier isn’t it? When we get out of here I mean.” Denali asked sadly, connecting lines between some of the freckles on Rosé’s back with her finger. 

“I hope so. No matter what happens baby girl, as long as i have you, I think we’ll be okay.” 

“I feel the same Rosie.” Denali kissed Rosé’s forehead, careful to avoid the cut. 

“I don’t deserve you baby, I don’t know how you put up with me sometimes.” Rosé wrapped her arms around Denali’s waist. “You are an amazing person baby girl.” 

“Are you staying here tonight? Or am I going to get a call from Mik tomorrow telling me you’ve done something stupid again?.”

“Like you’re ever letting me out of your sight again Miss Foxx. Actually I wouldn’t say no to that.” 

“Why did I have to fall in love with an actual idi-.” Denali was interrupted by Rosé scooping her from her lap as she stood up. “Rosie put me down! And put on a shirt.” 

“Nope.” She laughed while walking them both back into Denali’s bedroom. “Mine.” Rosé gently placed Denali on her bed and while kissing down her girlfriend’s neck. 

“Yours.” Denali breathed out. “Always.” 

“We’ll be free one day my love, I promise.” 

“I believe you Rosie. Now please put a damn shirt on.”


End file.
